nanotechnologyrealfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Al Falah
Al Falah Al Falah is a guerrilla force organized On A Galactic Scale Having Developed "Off World" and began as an Unofficial Restoration of the d'ni cavern though al falah's soldiers lack any official military training they make up for this in the use of HMX boltcasters as opposed to firearms able to kill entire squads of enemy soldiers with a single shot making them extremely lethal on any battlefield the entire island of tanoa was once barren island but the use of magma based weapons caused the island to develop a lush ecosystem caused by man made volcanic activity through the use of highly advanced weapons Unlike other expedition sponsors, Al Falah did not travel To Another Planet In A Spacecraft But Rather Migrated To Another "Age" In An Automobile And Thus Began Developing Their Society "Off World" Believed to be chiefly composed of former and defected members of the Free Syrian Army, Al Falah Was In Actuality An Expedition Sponsor That Left The D'ni Cavern In New Mexico And Also Brought A Human Named Wrench With Them Who Begged To Go With Them In Their Migration To Serenia Although The Exact Size of The Al Falah Remains Unknown One Thing Is Certain 60 Members of Delta Force Were Slaughtered In New Mexico Just For Attempting To Make Contact With The Group Indicating The Political Climate Between The Americans And The Extraterrestrials Was Not In Good Standing Al Falah is based around the Middle East and Northern Africa. They have a unique civilization because their culture is based around the scarcity of resources. This Caused Al Falah To Develop A Resource Based Economy Al Falah Is A Stateless Republic With No Formal Government Whose Society Is Defended By A Law Enforcement Agency Known As "Privateers" Al Falah Has A Highly Developed Nomadic Society That Spans Across Entire Galaxies Their Presence In Arma 3 Has The Nations of NATO In Terror-Stricken Fear Because of The Destructive Power Al Falah Has Al Falah Is Searching The Planet Earth For Something And Many Military Personal From Many Nations Have Fallen Victim To This Occupation of Planet Earth Mainly Do To Lack of Information Al Falah's Latest Member Is A Human/American Who Goes Only By The Name Wrench Al Falah Rose To Power In The Middle East And Now They Are In The West And They Marching Across Altis With The Destructive Power of A Million Armies Marching To Battle Politicians Are Trying To Cover Up Al Falah's Presence On Earth But Too Many People Are Being Effected Now With The CTOS 2.0 Dismantled And America's Army On The Defensive Al Falah Is Waging A Genocidal Campaign Against The World's Militaries With Extremely High Tech Weapon The Covenant The Covenant is a galaxy-wide, militaristic, Theocracy empire alliance of Extraterrestrial life forms The Covenant are extremely religious and governed by the theocracy Prophet Hierarchs and advised by a High Council. In addition, there are three known councils mentioned: the Council of Concordance, the Council of Doctrine and Deed and the Council of Masters. The Council of Doctrine and Deeds is the elite section of the caste and offers advice on military tactics and strategy. The Council of Concordance's job is to advise on how to keep harmony and peace within the Covenant (obviously they failed to stop the civil war). The Council of Masters is apparently established during major battles and military operations, and directly oversees battle. In Halo 5: Guardians A Human Secessionist Movement Originating From The "United" States Joined The Covenant To Withdrawal From The Federal American Government Known In Exopolitics As The United Nations Space Command This Secessionist Faction Was Largely Secretive And Only Was Brought To Light When They Offically Joined The Covenant In An "The Enemy of My Enemy Is Friend" Scenario Believing The "United" States To Be The Bigger Threat The Covenant Worship The Serenian Protectors An Ancient Sisterhood Believed To Have Created The Atlas And The First Sentinel There is speculation that the Prophets' species actually evolved on a planet once home to This Sisterhood The Covenant headquarters/holy city is the colossal, Jirga Para Lhao A Massive Floating City Above The Planet Zanika In The Age of Serenia The Covenant maintains the largest military force in all of serenia. Their technology is far more advanced compared to that of the United Nations Space Command, due to their ability to repurpose Forerunner technology. The Council of Deed and Doctrine is the governing force behind the Covenant military and aids the Hierarchs with military tactics and strategy. During major engagements the Council of Deed and Doctrine creates a Council of Masters to directly oversee the operation. The majority of the Covenant utilizes a cast type ranking system based on the color of their armor and type of armor (Drones, Grunts, & Elites), shield color (Jackals), and accessories (Brutes). There are only two species within the Covenant that have no known ranking system; Hunters and Engineers. The Prophets are part of the Covenant’s religious cast and have their own ranking system. The strength of all Covenant soldiers differ by rank: high-ranking soldiers are stronger than lower-ranking soldiers due to experience, training, and equipment. recently al falah's privateers have joined the covenant and are the only humans to have ever joined the covenant The Covenant boast an arsenal of plasma and energy-based projectile weapons. Most of the Covenant's weaponry uses a magnetic channeling that the human race has only learned to apply in the MAC gun aboard starships. The book "First Strike" reveals that the weapons that the Covenant use are based on Forerunner technology. However, the game's programmers have undoubtedly based many Covenant weapons on similar designs from Marathon. Plasma-based weaponry is very effective against energy shielding and body armor generally having a very high armor penetration. The rate of fire tends to be very high, but power cannot be recharged (by both Human forces and the Covenant. The manual for the Halo 2 Limited Edition mentions that once the battery is depleted, the weapons are useless. This implies that either the weapons require special equipment to recharge or, more likely, that they are simply disposed of upon depletion), and firing many shots in a short duration can cause the weapon to overheat, which reduces energy use efficiency as well as forcing a temporary cooling period in which the weapon cannot be fired. Once uploaded into the weapons system of the Covenant Flagship Ascendant Justice, Cortana found a method of using the plasma turret's magnetic coils to focus the weapon's plasma generators, cutting the charge time and targeting time of the weapons. Instead of the ball-shaped blast of plasma the Covenant regularly employ, she was able to focus the shots into a beam configuration that was far more efficient, and capable of creating hair-thin lines of plasma that sheared through armor with ease. Additional weapons utilized by the Covenant are projectile weapons such as the Needler, Fuel Rod Cannon, and Carbine. The Needler fires glassy purple shards of an unidentified crystal that home in on a target and explode, resulting in blast damage and a severe fragmentation effect (especially when the projectile is inside the target) that cause large explosions when tightly grouped. The Fuel Rod Cannon and Carbine fire radioactive ammunition, though the larger fuel rods are much more powerful, while the Carbine's ammunition and shots are much smaller and more precise. It is believed that the two weapons are based on the same technology, but this is unconfirmed. Most Covenant vehicles are capable of hovering or flying, less prone to uneven terrain, and appear to use Field propulsion. The boost function is only present in the second gameand up, and only three of the listed vehicles appear in the first game. These are the Ghost, Banshee and Wraith. Noticeable improvements are made to vehicles in the second game. All Covenant vehicles (like most Covenant structures) have a signature purple sheen, except the Covenant walking tank known as the Scarab. Sergeant Johnson says the Marines have run simulations on them, which seems to indicate their purpose as offensive weapons. despite them being designed for defensive purposes The Covenant live in the sky on a collection of villages and cities built onto man-made islands that float on air. Social status is layered like a bitter trifle. The most affluent citizens live in spacious estates in clear skies. Miles beneath, in the clouds, wades a collection of marketplaces ensconced by sun-cooked apartment buildings. On the lowest archipelago, tenements and industrialization are stacked atop each other, Covenant architecture and flying cars take clear inspiration from Cuban design, and one layer of islands is named Havina. The Covenant recruited other races around them. Extraordinary crises, such as the Taming of the Hunters, and the Grunt Rebellion almost destroyed the Covenant but were resolved by the Arbiters. The Prophets, were aided by the Engineers, and soon discovered more about the Forerunners including a myth about the Halo Installations and used Forerunner technology to launch their industrial revolution in which their militant, technologically superior civilization developed. Humanity and the Covenant first came into direct contact In 1947 when one of their ships crash landed in roswell new mexico Although the civil war is the largest revolt to date, there have always been groups that disagreed with the Prophet-dictated Covenant doctrine. The Events of Call of Duty Infinite Warfare Seeking Secession From The Solar Associated Treaty Organization A Settlement Defense "Front" Was Established To Defend Al Falah's Migration From D'ni To Serenia An Attack From Outer Space Was Used As A Diversion To Provide Al Falah With The Time Needed To Link To Serenia From The D'ni Cavern In A Datsun 1600 4x4 A Human Going Only By The Name Wrench Went With Al Falah To Serenia The Events of The Hunger Games Wrench Was Hired By President Snow To Shoot All 24 Tributes With A Sniper Rifle However Wrench Was Unable To Shoot 24 Unarmed People In Cold Blood Unlike American Soldiers Wrench Felt Shooting People That Can't Fight Back Was Dishonorable As A Result President Snow "Terminated" His Contract Forcing Wrench To Survive In The Games With The Rest of The Tributes Do To Wrench's Skills As A Hunter And His Hate For What Panem Used To Be Wrench Waged A Genocidal Conquest Against Not Only The Peacekeepers But Also The Entire Nation of Panem President Snow Was Trying To Contain The Escalating Problem Shooting It's Way To The Capitol The Mockingjay Began Following A Trail of Blood To The Capitol Wrench Escaped Panem In A Capitol Hovercraft With The Mockingjay Following Wrench's Trail of Dead Peacekeepers To The Capitol To Put It Mildly A "Big Foot" Was On The Loose In Panem And The Capitol Was Short On Time And The Mockingjay Was Only Escalating The Already Complicated Situation Ever Watch The Movie Ultimate Prey Wrench Was Doing That With The Capitol Because Wrench Hates America No Matter What It Changes It's Name To And During The 75th Hunger Games The Capitol Was Dealing With A "Jihad" From The Past Turns Out America Was Never A "Great" Nation So Why Would Be Any "Greater" In The Future A Not So Distant Seed It Was Believed By Al Falah That the first to leave would only lay the groundwork for a future generation of settlers who would eventually make planetfall.on another planet in the same age however a discovery was made that allowed al falah to migrate to another "age" in a convoy of buses Al Falah Developed Their Society Off World And Over The Course of 48 Years Became The Largest Most Powerful And Greatest Nation To Ever Exist Al Falah Developed Their Own Currency And Created A Resource Based Economy Al Falah Would Eventually Join The Covenant And Become Jointly Allied Against The New World Order A Problem From The Past The Covenant Republic Is Not Exceptional At All Americans Used To Have A Republic Before The Events Portrayed In Mafia III When Phil Schneider Tried To Explain Publicly What Happened To The Italian Gang He Was Not Taken Seriously The U.S. Senate Select Committee on Intelligence Covered The Whole Thing Up However In 2012 When Wrench And A Fire Team of Yanme'e Had Their Type-52 Troop Carrier Shot Down Over Bayou Fantom By The Haitian Mob And Escaped Via Type-25 Troop Carrier Instead of Going To The American Criminal Government Wrench Took The Case Directly To The Volturi The Largest And Most Powerful Coven of Vampires On Planet Earth This Is Why America Is Falling Apart Because The U.S. Senate Select Committee on Intelligence Is Unable To Cover This Up An Old Feud American Exceptionalism Led To A Global Cop Land Scenario Because Again The U.S. Senate Select Committee on Intelligence Tried To Cover Up What Happened At The Bayou And Since The Covenant Went To The Volturi For "Protection" The Volturi Was Targeted By The Secret Space Program But However America's Army Was The Ones Who Suffered Many Losses Do To The Vampires And Covenant Working Together To Protect Charlie Swan From A Government Assassination Eventually The Truth Did Come Out About America And The Dark Days Was The Final Outcome Do To The Gap Between American People And The American Government Being Too Large To Bridge America Is Cop Land On A Global Scale What's Happening Today In Panem Wrench Was Hired By President Snow To Kill The 24 Tributes of The 75th Hunger Games Wrench Was Unable To Do That As A Result President Snow "Terminated" His Contract Forcing Wrench To Survive In The Hunger Games With The Other Tributes When Katniss Everdeen Destroyed The Arena Dome Wrench Started Shooting His Way To The Capitol Eventually Wrench Hijacked A Pelican And Fled To High Charity As of The Present It Is Largely Unknown What Became of Panem After Wrench Escaped Earth A Second Time However Wrench Made A Vow That He Was Never Going Back Wrench Developed A Hatred For The United States That Is So Strong That Even To This Day It Is Ever Present Believing That A World Without America Would Be A Wonderful Place